This invention relates to structural members and assemblages and more particularly to light weight and easily assembled shelving structures and connectors.
Shelving structures are formed by the connection of members into frameworks which accommodate shelving. Such structures are needed for the organization, storage and support of articles.
A suitable form of shelving structure can be provided by using cantilever supports which are securely anchored in, for example, a wall. Alternatively the desired shelving can be provided by using support cleats which are securely attached to side panels.
While the foregoing kinds of shelving structures are generally suitable for the support and storage of articles, they can require a significant amount of assembly and can be relatively expensive, particularly if they are to support appreciable loads.
In the case of cantilever supports, for example, it is necessary to provide a heavily reinforced wall anchor, in order to provide the weight of the support brackets from prying the shelving from the anchor points in the case of even moderately heavy loads. In any case, conventional shelving structures require the use of substantial amounts of material to provide the desired framework and the shelving.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to simplify the production of structural assemblages. A related object is to simplify the production of assemblages for shelving which is required to support both ordinary and extraordinary loading.
A further object of the invention is to simplify the assemblage of structural supports. A related object is to realize the structural assemblage in which the constituent members can be joined together without the use of special tools. A related object of the invention is to provide a suitable assemblage in which the constituent members can be assembled substantially by hand.
Another object of the invention is to provide a structural assemblage which can be simply suspended from the supporting wall. Another object is to eliminate the need for cantilever supports which are included with respect to the wall as well as the need for cleats which are anchored inside panels.
Another object of the invention is to realize the structural assemblage which can be hung from a supporting wall without any appreciable alteration in the wall structure.